Big Bird
Big Bird is a popular character on the children's television show Sesame Street. He has been performed by his original Muppeteer Carroll Spinney from the show's premiere in 1969, up until his retirement in 2018, after which the role was turned over to Matt Vogel. He is an eight-foot two-inch tall, primrose yellow bird believed to be a canary, who represents the psychological attributes of the 6-year-old child. He has a wide array of talents, being able to skate, sing, dance, write poetry, and even ride a unicycle; but is also curious and tends to question everything, and has frequent misunderstandings, such as singing the alphabet as a big long word whose meaning he tries to ponder. He lives in a large nest behind the "123 Sesame Street" brownstone building. History with the Macy's Parade In the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, a Sesame Street float has appeared in various iterations since 1974, and Big Bird has appeared in person on all of the floats in that series, along with most of the show's other characters. Additionally, two balloons of Big Bird were made, and has been one of the parade's longest-running character balloons. Development Concepts of a Big Bird balloon have dated back to the 1970's, when Children's Television Workshop commissioned a Big Bird balloon to be made for the Parade. However, Goodyear declined due to fears of lack of aerodynamics, and the project was scrapped. However, the possibilities were promptly revived in the late 1980's, as Raven Aerostar had taken over the balloon-making business. With CTW and Raven Industries at the job, and Goodyear giving tips on making balloons, the Big Bird balloon was successfully completed. Big Bird The first balloon, which debuted in the 1988 parade, featured him wearing a striped sweater and a winter cap with numbers around it. This balloon was accompanied by the ABC Bouncing Balls novelty balloons. This balloon is said to be eight times taller (it's 67 feet long) and ten times wider than his Muppet counterpart. Despite not being involved in any accidents, its stitching frayed, causing it to get patched many times. Eventually, this version was retired after 2000. Big Bird (2nd Version) In 2001, a new balloon of Big Bird was made, featuring alphabet cymbals and no clothing on, save a scarf on his neck. The Big Bird balloon was ultimately retired in 2006, and he would be replaced with Abby Cadabby the following year. But with Sesame Street's 50th Birthday on the way, he may have high chances to return to the parade as a new balloon, but this is unconfirmed. Incidents * In 1988, 1994, 1997 and 1999, his left leg was slightly bent. * In 1999, his scarf also appears to be a bit deflated. * In 2005, his tail was somewhat deflated. * After 2000, the balloon was getting worn out, and due to this, he had to retire and get replaced with a new balloon. Music * "Sesame Street Theme" marching band arrangement (1988-1993) * "Sesame Street Theme" calypso credits arrangement (1994-2006) Gallery Gallery: Big Bird Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:1988 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2001 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Big Balloons Category:1980s Balloons Category:2000s Balloons Category:Balloons accompanied by floats Category:Male Balloons Category:Balloons accompanied by novelty balloons Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:Balloons used outside of the parade Category:Scrapped Balloons Category:Balloons that were in an accident